1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Some electronic devices such as digital still cameras use a plate-like cover (lens barrier) for opening and closing an objective lens to protect the objective lens and the other parts.
As a known example, the electronic device is provided with an objective lens at the front of a housing formed as an exterior package of the electronic device. The electronic device has a support mechanism that supports the cover between a close position for covering the objective lens and an open position for exposing the objective lens.
The support mechanism is proposed so that the cover is positioned at the front near the objective lens in the open position and forms almost the same face as the front face of the housing in the close position (see JP-A No. 2002-72290).
The support mechanism includes a guide pin and a guide groove. The guide pin protrudes from the cover inside horizontally or vertically. The guide groove is provided for the housing. The guide pin is guided along the guide groove to move the cover along the guide groove.